Friend
by Phoebo's
Summary: Chandler needs help, and someone unexpected gives it to him. Rated M for sexual content. not for mondler fans. Sorry for the shortness.


**Phoebo's: this is my first friends fic. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Hope you like it.**

**Warning: there is sexual relationships involved.**

"**Friend"**

I never imagined this would happen. Me, heart broken, wanting help from one of my closest friends. A woman that I have known for years. I was searching her and I didn't know why. All I knew is that I needed a friend and that she was the one that would understand me, because she passed through the same pain as me.

All the way to her apartment, I thought about the past months, My wedding day.. my wife… ex wife. She was so perfect, but things went bad and my marriage went down. Now I am going to my friend's house, searching for something I didn't know.

I thought she would help, because her marriage also failed, and although we never speak too much, I still cared for her and her for me.

I knocked at her door waiting for a sign, for something that could tell me what I was about to do.

She looked worried when she opened the door, leading me to her couch, all the way embracing me like if I was a little child.

I told her how my Monica changed through time. How we started to separate and how her love was fading away.

She told me that if I needed help she will give it to me. For several weeks I went to her apartment, not knowing why I kept going if slowly my heart was healing.

_We were so oblivious about what was happening between us…_

I didn't know I was developing feelings.

My heart was healing because of her.

I kept going because I wanted to see her face, to see her _smile_.

One night my impulses took control all over my body, and I wasn't able to stop. I needed it, I wanted her so much that I wasn't conscious.

The weird thing is that she also acted the same way as me.

_She had also felt the same…_

She led me to her bedroom. We kissed slowly at first but it turned out to a hot and passionate kiss. I pressed her body to the wall and unwrapped the buttons of her blouse.

My hands were traveling every inch of her body. My fingers playing with her long blond hair that fell down to her back.

She took off my shirt and pushed me to the bed. She trailed a path of kisses down my chest and stomach sending goosebumps all the way down my body.

I flip her so I was on top of her. I went down and trapped her mouth with mine, playing softly with her tongue and my hands massaging her thighs. Her moans so loud and her breasts so inviting when she breathed heavily that I couldn't resist anymore.

Now my worst enemy was that sexy black bra that was in middle of my desires.

Hungrily I kissed her neck and untied her bra, exposing her perfect breasts.

I kissed between her breasts then to her right nipple while I massaged her left breast. After giving the right treatment to her breasts she untied the zipper of my pants with her teeth, fascinating me of how she was so good on this.

Slowly she made her way to the bathroom for a condom.

When she got back, I kissed her passionately, retiring her skirt and her panties. I played with my fingers between her legs, inside and out. For several minutes I kept doing the same thing, first with one finger then 2 until she said between moans, "Not fair Chandler".

She straddled me and took off my boxers. Slowly she kissed the tip of my penis and licked my balls. Her big grin widely spread on her face. She liked teasing me.

"Ahh… AHHH! PHOEBE PLEASE!" I screamed.

"Do you liked it?" She asked proudly.

I only responded to her by turning her and kissing her belly button and down until I reach her sensitive area.

I made a few thrusts with my tongue to prepare her and get revenge of her teasing. After awhile of teasing she grab my penis and rub it to make it harder and bigger. Slowly she put in the condom.

Careful of not hurting her, I went inside her. She screamed loudly and her begging make me more excited.

At first I was slow, but when I saw her face and her pleading, I pushed harder and deeper.

She wrapped her legs around my waist sending orgasms and screaming my name. The first time, she cut her moans by kissing my neck. The second one, she grab the sheets of her bed. After awhile pushing she nailed my back and when we reached our climax, I turn to her side breathlessly.

"God, that was.." Phoebe said out of breath.

"Yeah…" I said embracing her.

"You know, I always had a thing for you Chandler" she said, a smile spread on her face.

"Can we do this another time?" I asked hopefully.

"I think so..." She said kissing my lips and closing her eyes.

For now, I know that I am satisfied with Phoebe at my side, and that we are amazing doing sex. And Monica wasn't even in my mind anymore.

**Phoebo's: Sayo. Review xD**


End file.
